


Day 25: Roleplay

by CampbellB1994



Series: 30 Days of Campbell and Masters [26]
Category: Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, Aftercare, Age Difference, Bill's Work, Campbell is 19, Campbell is the participant, Checking Vitals, M/M, Masterbation, Masters is in his 40s, Roleplay, Subspace, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: “So what is it that you actually do at work?”
Relationships: Campbell Bain/William Masters
Series: 30 Days of Campbell and Masters [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839046
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Day 25: Roleplay

“So what is it that you actually do at work?” Campbell asks, taking off his seatbelt. “It’s a little difficult to explain.” Bill says, opening his door and getting out. “Is it easier to show me?” Campbell says, following Bill into the house. “What’s got you so interested in this anyway?” Bill smiles at the boy, kicking off his shoes and slipping his jacket off. “Well Lester was saying he had to go and help you, plus he never lets me see what is on all those camera tapes.” Campbell sits down on the sofa, flicking his feet up. “I know you deliver babies and stuff but I heard Virginia talking about some research.” Bill sits next to the boy, moving his feet into his lap. “Do you really want to know?” Campbell looks over to Bill. “Yeah, I want to know what you do all day.” Bill moves his hand up and down Campbell’s shin gently. “Well. Me and Virginia are studying sex. Looking into what the body and brain does during it.” Campbell looks a little confused. “So the tapes are people having sex?” Bill brushes his nails over the skin poking out from the boy’s trousers. “It’s more people by themselves for now.” 

“No Campbell, I can’t let you be in the study. It wouldn’t be right.” Campbell sits up on his knees, straddling one of Bill’s thighs. “Please. I can be useful.” Bill cups Campbell’s chin, kissing the boy. “You already are.” Bill brushes his thumb over his jaw. “Could we pretend that I’m a participant?” Bill sighs, sliding his hands to the boy’s hips. “You want me to watch you?” Campbell nods, moving his hips down onto Bill’s thigh. “I guess it couldn’t hurt.” Bill whispers, breath hitting Campbell’s neck and making him shiver. “Might be fun to see how your body reacts.” Bill slides his hands to Campbell’s back and down into the boy’s jeans. “What do you need me to do?” Bill smiles, tapping his foot to get Campbell to stand up. “Go to the bedroom, take off all your clothes. I’ll be there in a few moments.” Bill tells Campbell, brushing a hand down his shoulder. Campbell moves into the bedroom with a smile, he throws his shirt off and then pulls his jeans off. “Are you ready?” Bill calls in, Campbell takes off his briefs before laying on the bed. “I did what you asked!” Campbell calls back, resting his hands by the side of his body. 

Bill walks into the room with his lab coat on. “Hold your wrist out.” Campbell lifts his arm watching as Bill takes his pulse. “Good.” He watches the man write a few things down on the clipboard before settling down in the armchair facing the bed. “I’ll check your pulse in increments. Keep going unless I tell you to stop.” He settles the clipboard on his knee, leaning back against the chair. “Begin.” He says looking at Campbell. “Now?” Bill nods, clicking on the stopwatch as Campbell moves a hand down to touch himself. Campbell’s hand tightens slightly around his length, flicking his wrist in careful movements. “Bill.” Campbell whispers shakily, his eyes fluttering closed. Bill makes a few notes, leaning forward to look at the way Campbell’s body was reacting; his eyes moving under the lids, toes curling into the mattress, his back arching. “Ignore me.” Bill says, reaching out to measure Campbell’s pulse again. He feels Campbell shiver just before he pulls his hand away. “Good.” Bill moves back to the chair making some more notes. 

Campbell moans, flicking his thumb over the tip before moving his hand faster. His other hand twisting in the sheets, back leaving the mattress as he gasps. Bill watches as the boy comes closer to orgasm. He sneaks a hand out to measure the boy’s pulse again. Bill notes that Campbell’s upper body leaves the mattress, contracting into his lower as he cums. “Okay.” Bill pauses the stopwatch, noting the time. “Let me just check it one last time.” Campbell lifts his arm sleepily, letting Bill press his fingers against the pulse point. “How do you feel?” Bill asks, Campbell shrugs yawning. “A little tired but good.” Bill smiles putting the clipboard down and moving to rest next to the naked boy, wrapping an arm around him. “Are you okay with what I do?” Bill asks, pulling the sheet over Campbell. “It’s okay. You don’t love any of them do you?” Campbell turns to face Bill lifting a hand to the man’s face sleepily. “No I don’t. I only love you and that’s why I can tell.” Bill turns to kiss Campbell’s hand. “You are tired.” Campbell smiles a little. “Do you want a glass of water?” Campbell shakes his head, resting his head on the pillow and closing his eyes. 

After Bill knows that Campbell is asleep, he slips out from under the covers and picks up the stuff from earlier. He re-reads through the notes, folding up the piece of paper and placing it in his suit jacket before moving to the bathroom. He checks on Campbell once more before taking off his clothes and slipping into the shower and under the hot water. “Campbell, you don’t know what you do to me.” Bill says under his breath, closing his eyes and resting his head against the wall with the water flowing over his face. Bill’s hand slides down his body, wrapping his hand around his length flicking his wrist. His mouth opens slightly as he moans softly. This was the real reason that Campbell couldn’t be in the study.


End file.
